Baby Callen
by TOUCHEE
Summary: Callen/kensi. What happenes when callen and kensi have a baby, what will happen to The team. Sorry terrable summary. Enjoy


**Hi beautiful people this is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you like it, please review thanks. One more thing is it ops or osp ? Please let me know i am just going to put ops**.

Prologue

Callen and Kensi got together two and a half years ago, after Callen and kensi were the only ones that went to work (Sam was on an op for the CIA and Deeks was undercover for LAPD.) and closed the case just the two of them. It turned out they were a lot better than they thought and one thing led to another. And then the biggest Change in their lives came around half a year ago (6 months to be exact), a little boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair, named Tyler James Callen. He had G's icy blue eyes and Kensi's dark brown hair, he was the perfect cross of the two. He was a great baby, hardly ever cried a he only wakes up once eve other night.

That weren't marred tho, G took a big leap to be in a committed relationship with kensi witch he has never regretted, but kensi didn't want to push him away if she said anything, and they are happy the way they are Callen loved kensi and kensi loved Callen and they didn't need a pics of paper and a ring to prove that.

The team knew about Callen and kensi and were happy for them but they didn't know about Tyler, but it didn't last as long as they hoped.

oOo flashback oOo

Callen's POV.

'Only Hetty knew about kensi being pregnant and she the only one that needs to know'. Was what was thinking when i walked into ops that day. We had asked for kensi to have 12 months leave to have tha baby and look after them for a bit. She was already 2 and a half months pregnant and a bump was starting to show, so it was tell the team and be on desk fury or ask to be off untill the baby comes. I walked right past my desk straight into Hetty's office with kensi right behind me that morning.

"Mr Callen miss Blye, what can I do for you?"

"Well Hetty we were wondering if I could have 12 months leave." kensi said rather nervously.

"Of corse you can miss Blye, but may I ask why? You could stay and be on desk duty for a few months before the baby comes."

"We can't tell the team yet" I just got a slight nod form her and she pulled out some paper work from her desk.

"Mr Callen of you would i think your partner is itching to know what you are doing". I turned around to see Sam sat at his desk, staring right at us. "i suggests you tell him miss Blye will be going on an undercover op for the next 12 months."

"Er sure, ok so that's what we are going to tell people got it." i turned around

kissed kensi and walked into the bullpen.

"Sooo"

"So?"

"So, what was that all about?"

I let out a loud sigh "kensi's going on a 12 month op" i said and slumped down into my chair.

"12 months, that's a, while G."

"yeah I know" I thought I was doing well at convincing Sam she was going on an op not sitting at home the next 12 months. But Kensi still had to tell Deeks. That's what worried me, 'I know Sam wont ask any more questions but Deeks, he will just keep going , I just hope kensi can convince him its true'.

Kensi's POV.

"ok miss Blye I will fill these papers in to show you are on an operation" Hetty said picking up a pen to begin writing.

"ok"

"I will make it classified, so know one will be able to tell it's not real. Also if anybody asks you, the op in is la, just incase anybody sees you out and about."

"Thank you Hetty. I just have to convince Deeks now." I said with a weak smile. I could feel my stomach churning and I knew what was going to happen. Dam i hated morning sick ness it was the worst.

"Sorry Hetty, ill he right back." Right as I said it I heard Callen tell Sam he was going to the bath room. I jumped up and walked a fast as I could in to the toilets where Callen was waiting for held open one of the cubical doors as I ran in. After a couple of minuets I turned around and hugged G.

After a few more miners Callen whispered "kens I should probably get back to Sam before he realises what's happening." I slowly nodded and went to rinse my mouth out and Callen want back the bullpen.

When I cane out of the bath room I walked back to Hetty's office.

"Miss Blye I have filled out your paperwork, it is a classified op only mr Callen and myself can read it."

" Thank you Hetty. I really appreciate it." I said with a smile from ear to ear.

"your very welcome deary."

LATER THAT MORNING

We were all doing paperwork when Deeks came in.

"morning" Deeks announced walking in to the bullpen.

"morning" the team said in unison.

just an hour late Deeks, no biggie"

"its nice to see you to kensalina" he shot back, putting his bag down a pulling his laptop out. I just shook my head.

"Right well in going to the gym, you coming Sam?" G asked Sam

"yeah, i need a break from this paperwork."he slid out from behind his desk and followed G.

As they disappeared down the hall way I decided this was a good as time as any to tell Deeks.

"err. Deeks" was all I could get out. I felt so bad lying to my partner, and he would be so mad if he knew I was.

"hmm" he didn't even look up from his work.

"Deeks im... Um , im going to be going under cover for a few months next week."

He looked up at me with a slightly concerned look on his face."how many months?" Was all he asked .

"It'll be about 12."

"12 months" he asked in disbelief "... What's the op?" He seemed very shocked about the op.

"its classified Deeks, but ill still be in la... That's all im allowed to tell you."

Deeks just nodded and when back to his paperwork. I felt guilty lying to him but he would eventually find out.

No ones POV.

The rest of the week went slowly, and they didn't get one case. Witch was good in some ways. No body died, and the team would have probably found out about kensi being pregnant because Callen wasn't going to let her go out in the field.

FOUR MONTHS LATER.

Its been four months since kensi when on leave. She has been so bored at home, with nothing to do for four months.

Kensi and Callen have moved in together now, (they live in kensi's apartment because Gs house had no furniture and it was easer to live in one that does.) And are very happy with their baby on the way.

Callen's POV.

I was led in bed with kensi one night and was thinking a bout the future.

"Kens do you think this house will be too small when the baby comes?" I could tell by the look on her face that she was really thinking about what I had said.

"Maybe, why, do you think we should move?"

"I was thinking about it. You know a big house and a back yard in a safe neighborhood."

" Yeah I guess that's better than an apartment."


End file.
